Synonymy
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Shy glances, secret hand movements, and accidental feather touches across pale skin. How can love be wrong, truly, when it was never given a chance? FWGW, updated!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer & Warning: The terrible twosome don't belong to me, sadly. Actually, if that happened, I'd never write a book 'bout 'em, they'd be used for other purposes... This is _Twincest_ and perhaps slash later on. If you hate it, then why read it?

Okay, I don't fancy my other fic that includes them, so I wanted to start a different one, something with a plot that, now I've read book four (too lazy to buy five haha), has more to do with magic and isn't so messy. I guess, yeah. Hah. This'll probably be a couple chapters, I hope.

Fred 'n George are seventeen.

_Synonymy _

_Prologue_

The imaginary clock ticked in Fred's mind, his eyes widened, nose brushing the cloth of his sleeve accidentally as he flew past first and second years, seeing gorgeous red ahead of him in all its brightness that connected to a head that belonged to his twin. He grinned.

George had a book under his robe, smiling as Fred came to a stop in front of him with an exasperated sigh. All at once, a series of apologies and curses flew from his brothers mouth.

"Sorry I'm so late, bloody halls are murder to get threw eh? Fucking sixth years think they can take their bloody sweet time! I'm glad we weren't like that, good God. You weren't here long, were you?"

With a soft smile, George shook his head, taking the other boy's hand as they walked. "No, not really. I know what you mean, though. They're too cocky. It's quite the bother."

Fred unconsciously tightened his grip on the other's hand, grinning. "What're you planning today, dearest brother?"

Feigning the epitome of innocence complete with Bambi eyes, George simply shrugged, ducking past a load of third years with practiced grace, not forgetting to glare. "Nothing really, a lunch is always nice, especially outside, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, good idea. Hogwarts certainly is busy nowadays, isn't it?"

"Quite."

Conversation stopped, sizzling into a comfortable silence as they dodged children and teens alike, identical grins matching their faces as girls gave them googly eyes and their boyfriends scowling.

The twins had become the perfect pair of well known celebrities lately, with their prank business growing with their popularity status. Every third or fourth year hoped to be the next Mrs. Fred Weasley or George Weasley, although their dreams most likely were just that for a very obvious reason.

They were in love with each other. Every action, every glance, every small favor or even a simple kiss on the check emitted the 'love' vibe and no one dared ask on out, for fear of the other murdering them in their sleep. Although, neither ever admitted they were together, so it was rather unwritten.

"Fred, get a napkin and put your lunch on it, then we'll carry it to the roof!"

"Yes dear," Fred teased, ruffling silky locks.

George made a tsking sound, drawing his hand away from his twin and bristled past, sticking his head up. Fred giggled behind his hand, refraining from commenting.

"Fred, George! Over here!"

Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Lee, Alicia and Katie. George smiled warmly at them as he walked over, Fred a step behind. Alicia's eyes beamed happily at Fred, and Katie blushed when she held George's gaze for more than three seconds. Lee snorted at them, finding it strange the twins never noticed the two.

"Hey George... this might not be the exact time to really ask you this, you know, but I can't help it," Lee said with a smirk, amused at the two sets of eyes gazing at him so intensely when he only questioned one. The twins really were in-tune with everything.

"Sure, ask me anything mate."

Bringing their heads together, Lee whispered in the smallest voice he could. "Is there a thing between you and Katie? Haven't you seen the goggle eyes she's been giving. Obsessed with you!"

George blinked, blushed and then blinked again. Katie? The girl who he'd always considered more of a sister, even if he did take her to the ball, still. He'd never really thought about her that way, more of a friend than anything.

"Nah, we're just friends."

Lee shook his head, pulling away with a grin. Fred narrowed his eyes, inching closer to his twin. "What he say?"

George smiled, blush still staining his freckled cheeks. "Not telling."

"Hey George, what are you doing later?" Katie asked, showing off all her perfectly white teeth with an enormous smile, blushing and biting her lip nervously.

Gulping, George shrugged. "Actually Katie, Fred and I are--"

"Oh! Fred, if they go on a date, we could go too, you know? Wouldn't that be absolutely marvelous?" Alicia pipped, drawing her hand in her hair with a slight laugh.

Fred and George looked at each other, and for once, neither grinned or smiled. It was as if death had suddenly crawled up and shattered the good mood.

"Um... well, I suppose but Fred and I--" George began.

"Good good! We'll meet you tonight at six then?" Katie cut him off, fidgeting.

Fred slumped in his seat, wishing they'd never walked over. Lee gave him a quizzical look but he didn't explain, simply pulled George up with him and mumbled a quick excuse.

"Tonight then!" Katie called out over the whispers at the tables, "At the common room! We'll decide what to do then."

George nodded solemnly, face completely blank. It had been a perfect day, but now it had gone to shit. They didn't speak as they walked through the surprisingly cleared halls until they reached the fat lady and muttered the password.

"What are we going to do Freddie?" George whispered, flopping down on Fred's bed and curling up. Fred shrugged, sitting beside him and running a gentle hand through his red hair.

"Don't know."

Silence.

"Fred?"

"Yes love?"

George blushed, rolling over to meet deep blue eyes and flicked Fred's nose with a grin. "Do you fancy Alicia?"

Fred looked up, brow creasing in thought. "Well, not really. Lovely bird but she's not my type. What about you and Katie?"

"Nope," George said simply, a faint smile curling his lips. "But, what is your type?"

Blinking, Fred smirked, licking his teeth and attacking George. "Oh, I dunno, maybe a nice redhead eh?" He giggled, pinning down George's wrists to the bed.

"Ahh! Fred you git!" George pushed his brother off with a smile, sitting up and crossing his legs. "Be serious," he said in a mostly unserious manner as he got the last of the giggles out of his system.

Laying back and taking George with him, he closed his eyes. "Well, red head's are my type, busty ones too." George blushed and lent down to flick the other's nose.

"Question. Are we actually going to show up for our little date Freddsie?"

"Up to you Georgie." Fred's hands encircled George's waist, resting on his upper back while his eyes remained firmly closed. George puffed out his cheeks, popping the make-shift bubbles and snuggling closer.

"Fine. Give me all the bloody hard jobs while you just sleep away. Tch. Areshole."

"Naughty naughty George, language!" Fred giggled.

"I'll language you!"

The tickling started, and peels of laugher erupted from both boy's as they rolled around, pinching and poking. Time seemed to elapse through an invisible hour glass but their laughter seemed to get louder and louder. Soon, they both pulled apart, George resting in the groove between Fred's neck and shoulder while Fred's arms wrapped around him in a gentle hold.

"We only have an hour to get ready George."

"Yeah... yeah I know. But I'd rather be with you."

Fred smiled nonchalantly. "Feelings mutual love."

-

_To be continued_

This is by no means het. If I get reviews, I'll continue! C'mon... you know you want to.


	2. You Don't Miss Me

Disclaimer and warning: This fic is written by me but the terrible twosome aren't mine. Grrr. Twincest, slash, all that good stuff! So if you don't like it, you have the option of not reading.

I was surprised at all the feedback over the months. Very cool guys! Maybe it's because the new HP movie came out? They're totally gorgeous in it, definitely.

**Synonymy  
****Chapter One: **You Don't Miss Me

**_Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time  
Yeah, my knees got weak  
But love me two times, girl  
Last me all through the week  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
_**(The Doors, Love Me Two Times)

Birds chirped, couples swooned happily, and everyone seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Of course, everyone excluding a certain pair of twins, who were trying hastily to get ready for a very important date. They were also trying to be as enthusiastic as possible, which was starting to be a truly horrible task.

George nimbly dodged his brother's flying pants, towel slung low around his thin waist as he stepped into the room, grinning slightly under the long red bangs covering his eyes. "Excited mate?"

Fred turned to him suddenly, biting his lip, tilting his head to the side and taking in his twin's appearance, blushing. "Put some bloody clothes on," he mumbled thickly, before pulling on a sleek black button-up shirt.

With a frown, George complied, finding a pair of trousers and quietly sliding them up his skinny thighs. Maybe he was losing weight, as Fred constantly told him, although he didn't see the difference between their bodies.

"Grumpy today, are we?"

"Just a little," Fred hissed. He was sweating. "Sorry," he finally conceded after George gave him 'the Eyes' and smiled softly. "Yeah, bit nervous. Don't think I've been on a date in forever--since Angela, you know?"

Nodding, George wrapped a gentle arm around his brother, closing his eyes. "Yeah, and we weren't exactly agreeable to this little date, eh?"

Surprisingly Fred returned the embrace tighter, smothering his face in George's clean hair. "No. And I'm not that fond of Alicia. You, Katie?"

George shook his head. "Nah, not me."

Their arms were still locked and neither really wanted to let go. But they had to, considering Fred still had no pants on, or George a shirt.

"Shit, it's almost five-thirty!" Fred huffed. "This is bollocks!"

"Bloody well is," George returned, shuffling on a green sweater and primping his hair to lay on the side on his face instead of in his eyes. That way, he and Fred could be distinguished.

When Fred had wrapped a black necklace around his neck, he pivoted and stopped cold at the site of his twin's outfit. And his hair. He looked. . . pretty. Fred shook his head. "Gred, you look like a bird!"

"What! Do not!"

Fred grinned. "Do so."

George growled. "You bleeding--you want a piece of me?"

Fred clenched his fists. "I think I do!"

"Come at me then!"

And so it began. They usually had tiny spats when they were nervous and it always ended up as a tension reliever. Fred had George pinned to the bed in record time, smirk on his face. "Won."

"Oh sod off," George hissed, rolling his eyes.

It only fueled Fred's ego, as he looked into identical orbs of blue. His hands started to shake, and his legs trembled. He got off of the bed and fled to the other side of the room, pretending to come through his hair once more. _What the hell is up with me!_

"Hah! Couldn't take my stare, eh? It's only natural after all."

"Oh shove it." Fred wasn't in a very good mood now, and considering throwing George from a window. He then immediately regretted it, and blushed. "Just come on, let's get there early."

George shrugged. "Wait--you need something!"

Fred raised questioning eyebrows. "What?"

But George was already surveying the room, and then shrieked with delight. "Ahah!" He threw a black blazer at Fred with a grin. "Here, that'll top off quite nice."

Smiling, Fred put it on, and took off his necklace, handing it to George. "Wear it, looks better on you anyway."

They beamed at each other happily.

o-o-o

"Fred!"

"George!"

Alicia and Katie.

George grinned at Fred and nudged him. "Well, we could always run mate."

Fred smiled wickedly. "Yeah, save it for plan B then," he snickered. They had walked hand in hand down the stairs, but now they were forced to relinquish the hold. They used to hold hands always, but then random boy's or girl's called them names or looked on in disgust, and they never did in public again. Besides, what seventeen year old needs his brother's hand to hold?

"Hey ladies, how's it hanging?" Fred chimed on schedule.

"Yeah yeah, lookin' good!" George smiled.

Alicia blushed and Katie grinned happily. "Oi! You two are the masters of flattery!"

Fred blew on his nails and rubbed his jacket with a smirk. "Comes naturally I must say. George?"

"Oh yes, naturally of course."

They chatted idly before deciding to enter Hogsmeade to grab a few butterbeers. The girl's giggled and flirted, and smiled at every opportunity while Fred and George idulged them with jokes.

When the Three Broomsticks came into view, Katie squealed with glee and grabbed George's arm, pulling them ahead. Alicia looked at Fred expectantly, and frowned when the boy made no move to hold her hand.

_It's not like I want to go out with you_, he wanted to scream at her, and hated to see her pouting face. As they reached the door way, he grudgingly took her hand, not missing the little happy sigh she let out.

_Blimey._

George and Katie had already found a table and had order four butterbeers. Fred shook his head as he sat down next to George, who gave him a queer look and nudged him toward Alicia. _Huh?_

She was looking at him strangely too. What? He was just sitting next to George. . . on the other side of the table where he should be sitting next to her, his _date_. Crap.

He smiled politely and scooted his chair close to her. She grinned in satisfaction.

Katie had taken George's arm in a death lock. Maybe he'd form a plan to save it. God this was boring. The girl's didn't stop talking once, and only stopped to ask them obligatory questions to see if they were soaking in every word.

But Fred's eyes never strayed from George's. It was like they were communicating.

George smiled sadly and finally broke eye contact, staring intently at the table.

Fred frowned, confused at his twin's behavoir when he turned, and noticed Katie and Alicia had stopped their own conversation, looking at them with curiousity before continuing.

Ah. George's eyes connected with his again.

And the game was on.

o-o-o

TBC...

I'll actually update faster now, since you've all been so kind and reviewed! Not that I wouldn't of updated anyway, but I lost interest in the HP fandom. :(


	3. Nothing At All

Disclaimer and Warning: Not mine. Twincest.

I have read five, btw! And I hated it. Sorry. Six might just terrify me if I read it... anyway, on to the story! No one hate Fred too much after this, until you know why he's done such a thing...

**Synonymy  
**_Nothing At All_

**Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warning  
****The future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothings like before**  
(Utada Hikaru, Simple and Clean)

Their eyes were always locked. Always. Of course they'd stray occasionally, but not far. Never far. It was a game to see who could stare the longest, and whether they knew it or not, it was getting out of hand.

The tension had already ruined the bubbly conversation, and was already working on destroying the calm atmosphere. Fred licked his lips and smirked, turning to Alicia simply. "Bored, love?" He had to do something, fast.

She had her palm pressed against her face, all traces of a smile gone. She stared back with sleepy, annoyed eyes. "Why, whatever do you mean, Fred? The silence is absolutely to _die_ for," she sneered. He nearly frowned, but grabbed her hand, feeling a heated look from the corner of his eye, and gave his best apologetic grin.

"Want to have a bit more, _fun_?" His voice had taken on a sultry tone, and she immediately took the hint, perking up remarkably fast.

He nodded and they got up, Fred shooting a look at George, who caught it and leered angrily. "Catch you two later, eh?" And they were gone off, and out the door.

Leaving George and Katie alone.

George didn't like this, and he wouldn't smile like he did. But it wasn't Katie's fault, obviously, so he smiled slightly at her, but she didn't smile back. Instead she asked, "Is something wrong, George? Is it me?"

She crossed her arms and pouted.

His frown deepened. "What? No. Just, I don't really know."

"Do you not like dating?" she tried.

He shook his head. "Well, erm, it's all right, I suppose. If you like that sort of thing." He grinned.

She looked shocked, so he supplied, "I mean, I'm not the 'dating' type, if you understand."

"Oh," she mumbled quietly.

"So it's not me then?"

"No, no it's not you, Katie."

Her fist smacked down on the table, causing a few stares to travel their way momentarily, costumers scowling angrily at their rudeness.

"Then WHAT is it, if it's bloody not me? You've barely looked at me all day! You and Fred just kept having a staring match, until he thankfully left. And now we're alone and you don't even want to... well, y'know!"

George blinked, took in a breath of air, and sighed. "I know... Maybe I just don't feel well..."

"That's just FINE, I'm leaving!"

Katie barely refrained from knocking over her chair and stomped out, leaving him sitting there, staring at the wall.

He couldn't bring himself to care, really.

oIo-olo-ooo-ovo-oeo-oyo-ooo-ouo-oro-oso-omo-oio-olo-oeo-

Fred's body crashed against the soft curves of Alice, all hands and mouthes and something bitter he tasted, something sweet, but he knew of something sweeter as he caressed her.

He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't let anyone know his secret.

She screamed into his mouth, and he hissed right back into hers, intent on making her believe she was the only one. As her lips attached themselves to his neck, he thought of sad blue eyes.

And soft red hair.

And he groaned, running pale hands through her hair.

She grinded against him before pulling away slightly, hooking a leg over his hip.

"Wuh, we don't have to do this Freddy," but she was already undressing him.

As instinct took over, he could clearly remember the way he wished she was someone else.

_I'm sorry._

"Yes we do,"

and that was the end.

o-o-o

George immediately collapsed into a heap on the bed, biting his lip and moaning at the feel of softness caressing his aching body. Was he really coming down with something? Why was he so tired?

And sad.

Fred had left him to go and have a snog session with Alicia, who he hadn't paid attention to all night. It was infuriating, it was degrading, it was--

"I'm back."

Gentle lips nearly tickled his ear and he gasped, turning just the slightest and was met with the disheveled appearance of his twin, who crushed their mouthes together quickly, before breaking away completely.

George gasped, and brought a hand to his jaw, glaring at Fred as he clenched his fist angrily. "Just what the sodding hell was..." His words faded when he saw a bright red hickey decorating his brother's neck, and when he looked at his face, a huge smile curved his perfect lips.

And the kiss...they used to do that as children, when something pleased them, kiss as quick as lightning and then pull away... it was a crazy, strange tradition but they loved it.

He frowned.

"You..." He couldn't get the words out.

"I nailed her," Fred hissed crudely, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And she loved it too, so I must be a bit good, eh?"

"Blimey Fred, what the HELL!"

Fred sat on the bed, crossed his legs and flicked George's nose, who only glared back. "C'mon, don't you want to ask the big question, y'know?"

Yeah, like what happened to their... silent agreement? He thought... he thought so many things. And now they were all changed.

"How could you?" he whispered brokenly.

Fred looked slightly started. "Didn't catch you there, what?"

"Why would you... why would you do that? I don't understand!" George screamed hatefully.

Fred moved to stand, and shook the covers away from his body. "I dunno. We were kind of caught in the moment and boom, it happened. S'all I can really tell you." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So I take it you're not going to ask how it was?"

George shivered and pulled his blanket around him, narrowing his eyes. "No, I most certainly am not. I couldn't give a bloody fuck."

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. "G-george," Fred hissed weakly. "I just, it was only once. It didn't mean anything--"

"Don't even touch me! Just leave me alone!"

Fred gaped openly, eyes wide with hurt, and a trace of fear. "I didn't know it would hurt you like this, I'm sorry!"

"What was that, that _thing_ we did all night? With our eyes? And then you suh-suddenly break away and I'm so CONFUSED!"

Fred decided to give it another try and crushed his weight on his twin, grabbing his wrists and kissing them gently. "Calm down, love, it's going to be okay... I don't really, er, _know_ what we were doing... George, are you... are you crying--because of me?"

"Nuh--no!" was the muffled reply.

"George," Fred whispered softly. "Alicia means nothing to me, if you want to know."

"I don't. Why do you say such things to me? And touch me like this!"

Fred smiled against a freckled cheek. "Because I'm... I'm your twin and I can."

"No twins act the way we do," George hissed gravely.

Looking up into soulful blue eyes, Fred's heart clenched painfully. "Do--would you like me... _us_ to stop--is that what you want?" His voice took on a frantic tone, and he unconsciously clutched his brother closer. "Because I really don't know if I could function with out you, Georgie."

"Don't _call_ me that! You know I hate it!"

"You've never told me that! Di-didn't you hear me?"

"We're not normal," George moaned. "We'll _never _be normal."

Fred let go of George, and slinked away, as if burned. "What's WRONG with us! I don't see anything in between! We _are_ normal George, you're acting as if we're in love or something and this is some goddamned fairy tale!"

George sat up and pushed him away. "What if it is? What if we **are**? What then, Freddy? You seem to hold all the cards."

"Ah-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

George turned away, letting ginger bangs fall into his eyes. "No... No, just forget it, I'm going to sleep." He laid back down and pulled the covers up, closing the conversation.

Fred frowned, and sighed.

_I'm just trying to protect you! Don't you think I know we're not like everyone else? That's why I've got to stop... whatever this is, and protect us._

_Don't you already know how much I..._

_--how much I love you?_

_  
_He sobbed dryly.

o-o-o

TBC...

Was it good, nice lovely angst?


	4. Saves You

Disclaimer & Warning: Not mine. Twincest. Slash. AUish.

**Synonymy  
**_Saves You_

**Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
Speak to me**

(The All American Rejects, Move Along)**  
**

The next few days were show and routine. The twins laughed, and joked, and simply had a marvelous time on the outside of their dreary, confused world. Alicia was always with Fred, when George wasn't, but Katie avoided them both like the plague. George didn't even flinch when Fred would take Alica by the chin, and kiss her.

On the inside, however, was a different story entirely.

His heart would clench, spit out some beats erratically, he wouldn't stop thinking--his brain going a mile a minute. He would _ache_.

That's why...

"Are you ready there, George? Lunch ay?"

A hand around his waist momentarily startled the redhead out of his thoughts, catching another searing kiss Fred graced that... _girl_ with, and frowned. It quickly left his face as he smiled up at Oliver Wood.

"Right."

George really didn't feel different, having a boy clutching you close instead of a bird. It was sort of natural. Maybe, no he knew, that was why he wasn't attracted to Katie Bell. And seriously, Oliver was a lot hotter. George smiled. _By far._

"So where are we sitting, eh?"

"I don't care."

"You don't? But you and Fred..."

George grinned, taking Oliver's hand. "--Are not connected by the hip. We can sit with your friends, if you think they wouldn't heckle and such."

It was only a five minute decision...five _minutes_ ago, actually... Oliver asked George while he was reading (hah, what a horrible day!), and somehow, he croaked out a yes. Fred certainly didn't know.

So now there they were, standing just outside the expansive dining hall, ready to make their grand debut. "Scared?" Oliver whispered playfully in his ear.

He squeezed the other boy's hand, smirking. "Never."

He got a toothy grin in reply.

Stepping in didn't arouse any sudden suspicions, until a few children noticed George and Oliver's interlocked hands, and started whispering. By the time they got to the Gryfindor table, everyone was looking at them curious. George missed Katie's shocked face and Fred's narrowed eyes as he sat beside Oliver.

He prayed as he ate.

o-o-o

Oliver was nice enough to accompany him to his bedroom, even kissing him goodnight. George allowed it and left with a slight smile curving his perfect lips. When he entered his bedroom, he was immediately pinned against the door by a strong body. A knee lodged between his legs, keeping him there.

Fred hissed in his ear. "You didn't bloody tell me you liked blokes!"

George sighed, and stopped struggling. "I didn't even know, until today... when Oliver asked me out... and I thought, y'know maybe he's not so bad! So... please don't be mad Freddy," he whispered gently, hoping that Fred would simply understand.

Fred let up and started pacing, a bad habit he was starting to acquire. George sat on their shared bed, only now realizing that no one was in the room. _I--we used to be so careful. Now we think with our hearts instead of our heads. I hate it!_

"I just... I don't know. You have a right to date, yes, I get that. But Oliver?"

George smiled, but it died off his face at Fred's glare. "He's quite charming, actually."

Snorting Fred sat beside his twin, and wrapped a shaking hand around his shoulder. "If you like those types, I suppose." He grinned slightly at his younger brother. "So I'm not mad at you..."

George shrugged. "Why would you be?"

"I don't know."

"I was mad at you, though..." George admitted softly. Fred turned to him with wide eyes.

"Alica?"

"_Yes_. You betrayed me," George hissed bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you see in her, really?"

Fred replied without skipping a beat. "Nothing. Only _you_," he groaned. "I can pretend--"

"Stop it! Stop it stop it stop IT!" George bit his lip, covering his ears with his hand in hopes his twin would go away. _Just go away!_ He couldn't take this.

But Fred wouldn't relent. "We need to talk about this George. I don't care if you listen or not. I'm ready to explain." Fred whispered a silencing charm on their bed and closed the curtains, before taking George's wrist, ripping it away from the shaking boy's head.

He tenderly took George's face in his hands, and put it on his chest as he laid back down, clutching his brother close. "I don't love Alica. I love _you_. Everything that we are, everything that makes you **you** is what I want. The only thing. I could face a thousand He Who Must Not Be Named if only I could know you would love me back. George I--"

"Fred no... don't say such a thing. Please..."

Fred went on, tears slipping down his face as his fingers played with ginger strands. "I can't control these feelings any longer, Georgie. I can't. Just listen and then do what you like. I don't care anymore."

George flinched, but nodded.

"Alica means nothing to me. _Nothing_. She's replaceable. I used her to keep you safe... from _this_. But now, it's all becoming too much. Seeing you with Oliver, it just broke something already starting to snap. I'm admitting to myself that I love you, George, only. And whether y'feel the same..."

"Oh Gred, I do... just...what would everyone say, about us?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know Forge. I suppose we wouldn't tell them, y'know?"

George sat up. "But I don't want to live a lie! And if you think I'd share you with that scarlet--"

"What about Oliver-boy eh?" Fred returned, equally angry.

"But Oliver isn't only out for one thing--"

"I don't bloody care--you're _mine."_

The tension grew between them, both glaring intensely before George stood. "Fine, then this conversation was a useless piece of bollocks!"

He left.

Fred's fist smacked against the pillow, teeth clenching angrily.

"But you're being selfish!"

Silence.

Fred went after George.

He ran down the long stairs, slowing when he spotted bright red hair, shoulders shaking as he stood there alone, in the middle of the common room, looking so lost and sad. Fred quickly hugged him from behind. "George," he whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry. If I give her up for you, you will do the same...? It just can't be onesided, my love."

"I know," he whispered, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"And?" Fred asked hopefully.

George turned, biting his lip and clutched his twin closer. "I will. But he'll wonder."

"Let him," was Fred's immediate response.

Slowing, they inched toward one another before the tension became too much, the expectation too great. Fred grabbed George's slim waist, George taking his shoulder.

Fred's lips crashed down to George's, who accepted them with a knowing smile.

It was sealed.

They were committing the ultimate sin.

But neither seemed to care.

o-o-o

TBC... if people are still with this story by now. Sorry! One chapter left, I'm thinking. Maybe two...

Right, uhm... -blushes- it's been a while since I've written for this, and for the life of me I can't remember how to spell "Gryfindor". I hope it's correct, my apologies!


	5. Burn the City Down

**Disclaimer**: They're not mine.  
**Warning**: Twincest.  
**Pairing**: Fred/George

o-o-o

**Synonymy  
**_Burn the City Down _

The best part of believe is the lie  
I hope you sing along  
And you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this  
In my mind  
-Fallout Boy

o-o-o

The word forbidden had never been so close to home, had never tasted so delicious as it did now. Hands that locked, every single freckle, a voice that mirrored the other. The same, everything was the same. It wasn't narcissism, it was something deeper.

Two pools of dark blue rolled, closing in on their match. George smiled, shifting a little and clutching his twins upper arm tighter. "Fred," he whispered, almost giddy.

"What, George?"

George giggled, laying his head on his brother's chest. "This is nice."

Pale fingers threaded through soft, red hair. Fred grinned down at George, breathing in deeply. "Sure it's real? Nice things aren't much comfort when you like to dream."

George raised his eyebrows, stifling a snicker. "What? You've been around Hermione _far_ too much, haven't you?"

"But George," Fred started innocently. "How could I when I've been with you most of my time, dearest?"

They shared a soft laugh, George's nails digging into Fred's sides as he clutched his twin close to him, smiling heavily. "M'tired," he murmured, eyes drooping down.

"Then sleep, silly. I'll be here when you wake up."

Nodding, George reached over, took Fred's high cheek bones in his hands and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss, spilling all his emotions, stripped down to his very core, into it. Fred's shoulder's hunched, his spine tingling with delight. George panted as they drew apart, grinning deviously.

Fred sighed loudly, a matching smirk curving his lips. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"You," was all George muttered while he dipped down again, claiming his twin's puffy red lips like a starving man. They wrestled good narturedly, until finally Fred stumbled upon his brother, a knees lodged messily between the boy's legs, their mouths still ferociously battling with teeth and tongue.

When air presented a need far greater than what they were currently doing, they broke apart, heaving for oxygen and clutching each other selfishly.

"That was..." Fred began.

"_Intense_," George finished breathlessly.

Lips met again, gently, and pulled back. Love shown between, eternal in their bond.

"I... I _know_ l love you, George."

George snuggled closer. "Likewise Fred. Bed now?"

He couldn't stop the crooked, dopey smile on his face, as he slowly closed his eyes, nodding.

"I believe that's a good idea."

o-o-o

"Breakfast."

"Shu'up Lee."

"C'mon, there's plans to had! Get up you two lazy - hey, why are you in George's bed, Fred?"

The twin in question cracked one dark blue eye open, hoping to convey his message of annoyance. Lee stood there, arms folded with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well then?"

"M'not gonna answer, you blasted twit!"

"I'd like one!"

"Fer' What?" the red head slurred, quickly taking back his arm from George's side. Lee continued to eye him suspiciously. Finally, Fred stumbled out of the cozy covers, and his lovers warmth, and instead pulled on a pair of trousers, noting their slight tightness, and knew them to be George's. He combed back his long red hair with his hand, griping about the weather.

Lee repeated his question. "So what's with the bloody bed thing, then?"

Fred turned to him, narrowing his eyes. "What the bloody hell d'you care, for?"

The quiet counter seemed to throw the other boy off balance, because Lee straighted, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, er, I guess - "

"Exactly," Fred snapped. "Now I'll wake him. Meet us in the hall in a few, eh?" His eyes scanned the floor in search of a sweater, found a navy blue one, and slipped it on. Lee nodded, and walked out briskly, same puzzled expression passing over his face.

He turned swiftly, and sat down beside his sleeping twin, smiling at the soft snore that came from the bundle of curled up blankets. His fingers ran across a pale cheek, painted with freckles. Fred shook his brother gently, pleased with two pools of blue opened to him.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" George groaned. His arm swung up and nearly knocked off Fred's head, if not for his daring dodge. Fred grinned.

"Time for you to get up and get some food. You're getting too skinny."

George rolled his eyes as he stood, wobbly almost, in search of various clothes scattered about. "For the last time we're the same weight, Fred." He stopped to snicker. "Maybe you're packing some weight, eh?"

"Bollocks," Fred shouted, before roughly grabbing George's waist, making a face, and pulling his twin down on the bed, snorting. George yelped, bouncing as his eyes focused.

"Hey... it's not _that_ bad." George pouted furiously. Fred bit his lip, hiding his mirth. He approached his lover, tugging him up into a tender kiss.

"Get some pants on man! Then lets eat."

Fred chuckled while George noisily threw on a few things, grumbling about his pants Fred was currently sporting.

"They're obviously _mine_, I fill them out quite a bit better."

Fred shrugged, sitting down across from Lee at the Gryfindor table. "Oh stuff it, must you complain about _everything_?"

"FRED!" George nearly shrieked, hurt filled his eyes, before he willed it away. Fred sent him a disarming look, clearing reading _play along_.

And George did, quite adahmently.

o-o-o

The days went on like that, suspicion, if any, was quelled by the simple banter and quiet feud they farced into making people believe, when in reality, their relationship was deliciously romantic, and beautiful.

Love could never be like this, no matter who it was with. It was nearly impossible to achieve such perfection, such _happiness_ between two lovers.

And still, they acted like twin's, in public. Brotherly, and loving. It wasn't _that_ far from the truth. Just a little more deeper, and you had what _they_ had.

Fred turned to his twin, kissing his cheek as they cuddled.

"Ge'th'a wan'... slimy g't," George muttered in his sleep. Smiling, Fred reached up and pressed a peck on George's temple.

Nothing could, or would, tear them apart. Time made them prove themselves, and they won.

Game over.

o-o-o

The End.

Epilogue may be added. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this piece, I'm very pleased with the way it turned out. I probably spelled Gryfindor wrong again, but I wanted to post this tonight. :D


End file.
